Three Times the Sugar in My Lemonade
by annethepyro
Summary: What will happen if you put four bouncy girls together in the same world?  Rated T for some swearing.


Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or any other crap you might find in here.

Except Abelinda, she is mine.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Vilg oui! Cdibet lusbidan! E's vilgehk celg uv oui criddehk tufh uh sa ymm dra desa!" Abelinda was losing her temper...again. This time her poor "victim" was her most favorite computer in the whole entire world. At the moment, of course, it was her least favorite.

Someone was pounding on her bedroom door. Abelinda was feeling very cross as she was forced to get up and open the door when the pounding continued. She froze when she saw her mother in the doorway. Her mother looked madder than a cat that'd been dropped into a tub of frigid water. "ABELINDA LUCIA JONES!" Abelinda was very cautious now. Her mother was screaming at her. That couldn't be a good thing. "Yes, mom?"

"Abelinda, how many times have I asked you not to be screaming at your computer at five in the friggen' morning?" Her mother was ordering her around! This made her mad and when she gets mad she bites people's faces off. Ignoring her instincts that were screaming at her to get the heck out of there, Abelinda answered snidely, "At least ten times, mom."

"Well, I think that if you hate your computer so much, then maybe I should relieve you of it?" "What! No, mom, you can't do that!" Abelinda was panicking now.

"Oh yes I can. Starting later today the computer goes."

Abelinda just drooped like a wilting flower. She knew she couldn't win against her mother when she got riled up like this.

Once her mother left the room she whispered dejectedly to her computer, who was still spewing the "Blue Screen of Death", "Well...guess I better get ready for class."

She started packing her whole load of electronic gear. You know. The cell phone, digital camera, and ipod package. A girl shouldn't leave without at least one of these objects in her purse, but to have all three is to be a master. Before she left she took a good look at her room. She had a feeling that she might never see it again.

There was a filmy layer of dark clouds covering the sky. The clouds were so heavy that the sun could barely be seen. It was starting to look like it was going to rain. Weirdly enough, instead of the wet, earthy smell that usually permeated the air when rain was coming, there was a faint smell of sulfur much like a rotten egg.

As soon as Abelinda got to the nearby college she immediately headed for her Digital Photography class. It was her favorite class, but for obvious reasons she just didn't feel like doing any work today.

When she entered the classroom her friend, Christine, waved her over to a computer next to the one she was using. As far as she could remember, Abelinda and Christine had been friends since the first grade. Yes, they did have a fight every now and then, but Christine had a very forgiving personality, which usually helped them make up almost immediately.

"Hey, Lin. How is the world treating you today?"

"Really crappy."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. You wanna know why?" Abelinda had a sly look on her face, as she usually did when she was about to start a long-hauled rant.

"Hell yeah!" Christine was now bouncing up and down on her seat in eagerness.

"Well...let's see. This morning I was apparently 'screaming at the top of my lungs' at my computer. That's what my mom says. But I don't see why she had to go all haywire and take away my computer. I mean it's not like I've done it before. I'm also pissed off at my computer for showing off it's Blue Screen of Death and making me upset. If it hadn't done that, then I wouldn't have had to start screaming at it."

"If you say so, Lin." teased Christine.

"By the way, what did you do for the 'Texture Project'?" Christine asked.

"Hmm... What? Oh! I did a picture of two water jugs together. You know. I just centered in real close on them. Then I just used a blacklight to give the water a purplish tint."

"Wow! That sounds really neat. Do you think I could see the picture?"

"You can see it once I manage to upload it onto the computer, but not right now."

"Aww, dang it." Christine gave a false pout.

"You'll live."

Class was over at eight at night just like it always was. Abelinda was walking home just like she did after every class. The full moon that was supposed to be out was currently hidden behind yellowish clouds, thus a flashlight was needed for the long walk home. She always had to pass by a dark, creepy thicket of trees on the way to home, but nothing ever happened there. This time though something seemed out of place.

Something caught her eye as she was passing the thicket. It looked like what would resemble a werewolf. Except this werewolf had a horn on its forehead. She could have screamed and run but she was only filled with curiosity.

It was looking at her now, but instead of charging at her it ran back into the thicket. Abelinda followed close behind its heels wanting to know where it was going. When she reached the center of the thicket there was no one there except a large rock in the middle of the clearing.

Abelinda walked up to the giant rock so she could examine it better. In all appearances it seemed like your average, normal rock. As she touched the rock she suddenly found that she couldn't move her arm. It was as if some unseen force had grabbed her wrist and was now pulling her into the rock. That was when she started screaming. "Ramb! Drec nulg ec aydehk sa ymeja! Mad sa ku! Mad sa ku!" Then she was just gone. All that was left were a few ripples on the rock and pretty soon even those were gone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuffie was searching the ocean floor for clams, oysters, and other such crustaceans. The reason for her search: pearls.

Yuffie loved to swim. It was the only time that she could be alone. Nobody around to call her 'brat' or other related names. Except maybe Vincent, but he didn't count because he never talked much.

She couldn't hold her lungs anymore. It was time to get out of the water. Yuffie broke through the surface and slowly climbed up the sandy beach. She spotted Vincent lounging on a recliner she had managed to find and lug out of her house for him. Of course, he had helped her carry it down, as it was too bulky for her to manage on her own.

At the moment, Yuffie was wondering where Vincent had found those sunglasses he was wearing. He hadn't been wearing them when she had gone in the water. "Hey, Vincent! Whatcha doin'!" She yapped at Vincent. The only motion he made to show that he was awake was to jerk his head away from her loud voice.

"Yuffie." Vincent said in his gravelly voice, "What have I told you about screaming in my ear?"

"Don't do it?" she replied cheerfully.

"Yes. Now, how is your diving expedition going?"

"Oh...um. It's going great. Yeah..." Actually it wasn't going great. Yuffie had caught sight of nothing but seaweed and driftwood.

"Heh heh heh." She was wearing an embarrassed face.

Vincent just gave an 'I-told-you-so' look which anyone who didn't know him wouldn't have been able to catch.

Yuffie put on one of her huffy airs. "If you're so busy suntanning that you're going to be sarcastic with me, then I'm going to go see if I can dive deeper."

"..."

Yuffie swam further than she had ever swum before. She was amazed at the volcano vents out there. Something caught her eye. Where was it? There! In that hedge of coral! Oooh. It sparkles. She loved her sparklies. She pulled it out of the coral. What was it? It looked like a gold ring. Why was she feeling sleepy? What was...she supposed...to be...doing? She couldn't...remember. Zzzzzzzzzz.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authoress's Note**:

Thanks for reading this far into the story. Hopefully it'll get better once I get my butt moving. I suppose that I just like those "alien abduction" kind of endings.

Please give me any kind of criticism you can think of, tell me if there's anything you want to see in here and I'll see what I can do, and especially tell me if I screwed up on something.

The picture of the water tanks is not mine, but I personally saw it and I thought it looked cool.

Sorry if Vinny-poo seemed a bit too talkative.

I don't want to translate the Al Bhed because there are a few swear words in there. Personally, I think it's fun to swear in Al Bhed, but that's just me.

I've also decided that I'm going to shorten my characters name. She'll still be "Abelinda", but I think it's just too much of a mouthful.

Ciao.


End file.
